


Something a Little Differant

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Roads Less Walked [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Sex, nice cars, sexual dreams, what more tag do you need?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Melody wakes with a...problem, and thankfully Mycroft is there to 'help her feel better'
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Roads Less Walked [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. How it started

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the louy summery, basically I just wanted an excuse to write some smut for these two.

Melody woke, gasping and shaking, finding that she was lying on her front, duvet pulled up past her skin, and a thin sheen of sweat coating her forehead, at first she had no idea what had woken her, and was incessed...but not a second later she felt her husbands’ hand in the curve of her hip, his breath at her ear after he’d pressed a delicate kiss at the edge of her jaw, Melody tensed, shifting and fidgeting for a moment until Mycroft spoke

“Sh, my dear, what is it? You were twitching and moaning in your sleep.” he told her

Melodys’ breathing had yet to return to normal as her hand clenched around the bed sheets beneath the covers, sensing this, MYcroft sat up slightly in order to lean over his wife in concern

“Nightmares? Pain? My love tell me what is it?” he urged, the hand on her hip tried to roll her to face him, but to Mycrofts’ surprise she resisted

“I’m alright, really it’s nothing….” she said, but even she could hear the insincerity in her own voice so there was no way Mycroft Holmes wouldn’t be able to hear it, he confirmed this by saying

“Melody, you know me better than that, now look at me…” 

No longer having the inner strength to resist, let him roll her over, loosening the bed clothes, and after just a few seconds of scanning her features for details, Mycroft realized what was…’wrong’ and the hand on her hip trailed down to the apex of her thighs, immediately finding the physical evidence of his conclusion: she was so wet that it made his hand falter and the gasp which whispered past his lips made Melody shudder and shift.

Her dilated pupils met his as she turned to him, but heat rose in her cheeks as she ducked her head with an embarrassed whine, only for Mycroft to use his free hand to stop her

“No, no darling, don’t...you mustn’t be….ashamed…” he told her between pressing comforting, closed mouth kisses to Melodys neck.

Melody shivered, parting her legs further

“What time is it?” she asked

Her lips met his just for a moment, and she suppressed a disappointed sound when Mycroft removed his hand from between her legs, brushing the evidence of her arousal across her inner thigh as he turned to look at his phone

“5;30am.” he told her.

Returning his attention to his wife, Mycroft kissed her heatedly, letting deft fingers idly toy with the hem of the hoodie she wore, slipping a hand underneath to caress the skin beneath. Melody pulled him back to her for another, more demanding kiss, but as soon as he decided to take control, she let him, more than willingly. 

When they parted, Melody was already panting with need

“Can you be quick?” asked pleadingly, hoping he wasn’t going to get up and leave her like this, not after the dream she’d just been woken from.

Mycroft gave a soft hum of thought, leaning his forehead to hers 

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible I’m afraid Melody” he told her, letting his hands roam up and down her sides, over her hips lazily, he paused, feeling MElody both deflate and stiffen all at once as he let believe that her built up of tension and sexual energy needing to be released, was going to be denied.

Just as the irritated sigh had left her lips, he kissed her again, with more passion than before and he brought his hands to the insides of her leg joint, feeling the erratic pulse of blood practically singing in her veins, he was hovering over her, too far for her to reach up and kiss him again, and his eyes caught hers, not letting her look away as he spoke

“I could never do any less than give my, complete and undivided….attention” his hand crept further up the center of hre torso before it slid to the right, and Melody gasped as his hand cupped her breast, his thumb rolled slowly over a nipple

“Especially when it is so desperately, and obviously, needed” he finished with a smirk.

Melody rolled her hips under the hand that remained on her groin, fingers stroking the exposed, vulnerable flesh while her eyes remained snared by his own.

“Mycroft…” Melody muttered, having not expected this reaction, bit her lip

With an indulgent smile, Mycroft s hand slid out under the hem of her hoodie, his other hand continued to give attention to her breast, and Mycroft cupped her cheek and grazed his thumb under the indent of where her lower lip was being abused by her teeth as she bit back a moan. Watching in fascination was Melody closed her eyes and shifted under his touch.

Melodys’ eyes snapped open however, when Mycroft’s hand retreated altogether and he flipped back the bed covers and shed the loose pyjama shirt he’d been wearing. Melody leant up on her elbows but let her husband urge her into sitting up in order for him to remove her hoodie, hich was quickly discarded in a dispassionate manner uncharacteristic of the government worker, but Melody had already slipped her hands under his arms, kissing his chest, breathing heavily against the fine spattering of fair hair on his chest.

Mycroft encouraged her to lay back, and she arranged her legs so that her feet were planted on the bed with her knees raised either side of his waist unlike him, she wore nothing on her lower half, not a single stitch and the scent of her arousal reached his heightened senses like a bullet

“A dream then?” he questioned, taking her face in both hands, thumbs stroking her jaw line 

“Do you wish to tell me? Or simply show me?” 

His hushed tone forced a jolt of arousal shooting through Melodys belly to settle in a familiar warmth between her damp thighs

“Later, J-just want you, now!” she insisted, arching her back and purposely grinding herself against him, feeling that he was semi-hard already. Pleased, she was able move just enough to nip his ear lobe, making him shudder

“Don’t you want me, my love?” she asked coyly.

Melodys’ eyes threatened to close as Mycrofts’ hands traveled down either side of her neck, lingering only for a second when they reached the sides of her breasts, and when he found her hips, he applied a slight pressure, pinning her there

“How could I not?” he retorted.

Melody wasn’t given the option of replying because Mycroft ducked his head, reuniting their mouths with a hint of insistence, a slight demanding dominance he knew made Melody weak at the knees, or rather, would have had they been standing, but the reaction she gave in their current position was just as desirable, she practically fell limp in his arms, but allowed her finger tips to follow the jut of his shoulder blades, throwing a leg over his waist to to bring his still clothed erection closer so that every movement made meant her wet heat pushed against his hardening member, making him groan into the kiss.

Taking advantage of this, Melody slipped her tongue past his lips in defiance against his show of dominance, curling her tongue up to graze the roof of his mouth. Of course he reacted exactly how she wanted, re-taking control he rolled his tongue against hers, his hold on her waist tightened as she responded in kind, her tongue seemed to both push against his and draw him back in, with indecipherably succession. By now her left hand hand journeyed to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms, plucking blindly at the material that separated them, feeling him twitch against her inner thigh, her gaps for air was hindered by a lustful chuckle.

“Aren’t you going to be late?” Melody asked, cursing her#self for bringing it up instead of simply enjoying the affections of her husband, who huffed out a laugh against her throat, making her skin break out in tiny raised bumps

“England will survive if I go into the office a little late” he insisted

Such an open declaration that he was putting her before the entire nation, which was how Melody chose to view it, only turned her on more

“Mycroft…” 

He smirked as she met his gaze with heavily lidded eyes, her lips parted in desire as he lifted her hand to his mouth, only to apparently change his mind at the last second and turn itso that her inner wrist was bared to him, his lips ghosted over the exposed veins and he brought her hand to rest on the pillow, level with her face, Melody forced herself not to blink in order to watch as he repeated the action his her right hand

“As good as it was back then, I’m rather glad we aren’t as inexperienced as we were in collage” she said humorously.

Mycroft chuckled lowly, settling between her legs as he leant over her, holding her wrists, with barely any strength, and she turned her head in offering and he brushed his nose from her earlobe to the slope of her shoulder, kissing the pale inviting skin

“Agreed” 

His answer was simple, but only because he couldn’t resist the urge to bring the tender flesh to his mouth and suck a perfect red mark into the otherwise flawless section where her neck and shoulder met. The high, keening sound she made was exactly what he’d expected, and aimed for, so he repeated the action in the same spot. Only to groan when she bucked under him.

She wanted to struggle free, and they both knew he would let her if she tried, but she didn’t, instead she let him hold her there, laying kisses over her throat as she arched her neck to give him better access, his name barely a whisper as he mouthed a path down her sternum to take a pebbled nipple to his mouth, she twitched and writhed, already extremely aroused by this mystery dream which she was at present being so secretive about. 

As he continued to lick and suck in all the ways he knew she loved, Mycrofts’ hand skated down, fingers spidering outward to part her inner thighs, testing her entrance with his fingertips, exploring with well-versed experience as he touched her, worrying her nippled with his teeth until she couldn’t keep still even if she’d tried, his name, interspersed with incoherent murmurs met his ears which only made him bolder.’

By the time he’d pulled away with a wet sound, he’d let Melody slip a hand free from his hold and dart to his waistband again 

“Off” she ordered

There was an unexpected rough sternness that sent Mycrofts’ gut swirling with lust. He moaned and released her other hand and assisted her in the removal of that final thin barrier that separated them. Melody returned her hand to the jut of his hip bone, kissing him repeatedly as he hand slipped between his legs, cupping him, swirling his tip under her thumb.

He breathed raggedly against her neck, forehead pressed to her temple in a firm need to remind himself to stay present, in order to take in the soft sounds she made that where almost muted by his own as she curled a hand around him and rolled her shoulder in time with the two long, languid strokes she gave him

“Melody…” he hissed through his teeth, he almost fully hard and already aching for her

She kissed him sweetly

“Sh. god do you know what you do to me, Mycroft Holmes, you must do, you’re so observant there’s no way you couldn’t…” she stroked ego as she stroked his growing erection: softly but with heavy meaning, an intensity that almost overwhelmed him, and Mycroft tried to answer with words but only a stifled groan was uttered, and Melody felt him harden even more in her hand

“Yes...I know you do, you can deduct anyone in a heartbeat...I don’t care that I’m just as easy to read as anyone else, in fact I love it...you know that too, don’t you?” 

Melody moaned at his ear, her free hand reached for the nape of his neck, curing her fingers through the fine hairs at the back of his neck as stroked him twice more; again, the actions were gradual, fluid and unhurried as she coated him with the leaking droppletts of precome seeping from his tip, and now it was Mycroft who squirmed, her touch was teasing, her words driving his desire, his confidence, his need...her tone on the verge of drawing him...but he would be all too willing if this was to be the last thing in this life he would experience. 

He was suddenly forced to stay her hand, the front of his trousers was damp with her own arousal, and he knew she was just as desperate as him, if not more so. Lips parted just a fraction, Melody gazed up at him with hazy, green eyes rolling her thumb over his leaking tip, despite his fingers being clamped around her wrist. Sweat clung to their skin, their ragged breathing fell almost in tandem and Mycroft gradually turned her hand to entwine their fingers together, gritting his teeth when she brought their joined hands to her mouth, kissing his knuckle and licked the pre-come fromt the tips of her own fingers

“Bloody hell, woman…” he growled, sending a shiver down her spine

“You like that?” she asked innocently. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll definitely tell you about my dream later, if you’d still like to hear it…”

With a subtle shift of her hips, and a brief break in their locked gaze as they glanced down to where they were almost joined, the moved so that his tip was pressing against her entrance...she was so wet he wondered how she was still hanging on...she was shaking, he could feel the erratic pulse in her veins against his own since his inner wrist was pressed firmly against hers as he kept their fingers entwined. 

She drew him in almost all the way before he paused, resisting her, making her moan with need when he pulled away again, and with a single movement he pushed inside her to the hilt

With a unified groan of each others names, they stopped and stayed still for several seconds, breathing heavily, taking the feeling of being intimately joined, Melodys’ legs wrapped around his waist, her foot trying to find purchase as she fidgeted, whimpering as she did so.

She leant up to nuzzle her face to his neck, taking in the scent of him as eagerly as he had hers. Mycroft began to shake with the effort it took to remain still as she adjusted to him, he could taste the sweat on her skin as he kissed her collarbone

“Alright?” he asked quickl

With a final shift of her hips, Melody sighed and nodded eagerly

“Move, please, My...I need...mph!” 

She wasn’t able to finish because he began to thrust into her, slowly, with an underlying care in his actions despite his own growing need. Her hands clawed at his shoulder, her back arched into him as she tried to meet his thrusts with her own. Mycrofts’ hand dragged through the tangle of fiery hair, accidentally tugging as it caught in a loose tangle, jerking her head slightly but her sharp keen of delight drowned out his apology, and gradually he picked up the pace of his movements’.

Mycroft arched his back against her hand as she dragged #bitten down nails the length of his spine, nipping the slope of his shoulder in a similar way he had done to her

“Melody...so good, my dear...” he panted, already feeling his need for release growing 

Melody jolted, and angled her hips slightly, making them both cry out loudly at the slight change, minute as it was it sent fresh waves of electrifying pleasure coursing through their bodies. Melody adjusted her hands so that she was gripping his shoulders hard

“F-fuck, Mycroft...there, please, Need you…” she called.

Her pleads, her curses and cries went straight through him, her voice, the feeling of her inner walls tightening around him made him moan audibly in response...there was no coherent answer he could offer her in that moment. He knew before she did when she was close to her limit - the small tremors in her parted thighs, the near desperate clawing at his side, and the way she tried even more fervently to meet his thrusts. 

She crossed her ankles against the small of his back, urging him to move faster, harder

“Mycroft...please, can’t...” she breathed heavily, tugging sharply at hair on his nape

Mycroft groaned in pleasure

“I know, love. That’s it...let go, let go for me, if that’s what you want…” he instructed, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer than her.

He murmured encouragement against her mouth as he kissed her clumsily.

Her entire body locked up, and he was able to bring a finger to her clit, intensifying the orgasm that ripped through every never, every nein, every cell in her body and a rush of fluid spread between them. She became almost impossibly tight, and her cries of pleasure and the wet slap of flesh resonating through the room meant that, as he predicted, he was to follow soon after

“Melody...forgive me, need...can I…?”

Somehow, in the midst of her own haze of pleasure, she understood his disjointed sentence

“Yes, god yes...Mycroft please, I want you to…” 

Her permission, along with her legs clamping around his waist was all he needed, and with Melody still in the throes of orgasm herself, Mycroft let himself come, snapping his hips into hers, burying himself deep inside her as he came. Melody was little more than a writhing, moaning mess in his arms, still sensitive from her own orgasm she jolted and cried out as he filled her. They collapsed in each others arms, Melody held her husband close, determined not to let him move away, not just yet. She wanted to feel his warmth, his weight on her as they grasped at each other exhaustively as they regained their breath, and their barings.

Mycroft groaned, hearing Melody mewl as he pulled away to lay beside her, both of them sweaty, and spent from their passionate exchange. Holding her close to him, Mycroft stroked Melodys’ hair, gently brushing strands of auburn hair from her eyes in order to watch as she came back to herself, eyes fluttering open as her breathing regulated. For several minutes they said nothing, simply shifting every so often to make themselves more comfortable or to adjust their hold on each other.

Mycroft pressed a kiss to his wifes temple

“I still want to know what your dream was about…” he stated

Melody laughed wearily, smiling as she traced soft, lazy patterns on his skin

“Tonight..I’ll tell you tonight. Now, we really should get up and take a shower before you have to get ready” she suggested.

Her tone was light but suggested that she’d much rather stay as they are for the remainder of the day if they could and eventually though, they did drag themselves out of bed and to the bathroom where they shared a long, very intimate shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving work, instead of his usual black Jaguar, Mycroft was met with a sleek, black lamborghini.

Mycroft stepped outside after finishing work, strolling down the set of stone steps, only to be met, not with his usual driver or classic black Jaguar, but an exceptionally priced, sleek  black lamborghini.

_ ‘Right on time’  _ he thought to himself when a call came through on his phone

He answered briskly as he always did, and showed no surprise as a female voice spoke calmly

“You see the car in front of you? Obviously it’s not your usual, but do get in, Mr. Holmes.” 

The voice was calm, controlled, but Mycroft Holmes could hear the inexperience the caller had with speaking authoritatively, but he didn’t address it

“And why should I do that?” he demanded

The voice on the other line chuckled deliberately

“I would answer, but it really would be quicker if you simply got into the car.” they stated

Mycroft waited in silence as the car weaved its way through the late afternoon traffic until it finally pulled into an underground car park below what remained of an abandoned factory. As he exited the car, leaving his umbrella and briefcase on the seat, Mycroft walked down the center of the lines of empty parking spaces, as he did so, the overhead lights switched on, almost as though his steps triggered some sensor or other to activate them as they illuminated his path.

In front of him was a woman, perched on the edge of a simple, fold away table and Mycroft planted himself firmly before the younger woman without a hint of emotion, deducing her with ease; The dress , brand new, low cut and far bolder than anything she’d typically wear but she was forcing herself to be brave

“Afternoon, Mr Holmes” 

The woman crossed one pale, toned leg over the other, the skirt of her blood red dress rode up, letting the slit in the thigh of the skirt, to reveal a few more inches of skin through the slit in the side of the skirt.

Over the top of her dress she was sporting a black leather jacket and shuriken pendant on a silver chain around her neck.

Mycroft narrowed his eyes in suspicion

“Was there a particular reason you felt so inclined to interrupt my day, miss…?” he inclined his head expectantly and the woman chuckled darkly

“Onyx. Melody Onyx” she offered him her hand but made no effort to move.

Mycroft was forced to step forward enough to take her pre-offered hand, and brush a gentlemanly kiss to her knuckles. Melody bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from smiling. Excitement and anticipation threatened to burn right through her veins but somehow, she allowed just a soft smile gracing her lips.

As he straightened, Mycrofts’ cool gaze met the jade green eyes of the woman sitting in front of him, they stood out flatteringly against the thin line of black eye make-up she’d applied. 

“An...unexpected pleasure” he said dryly before stepping back.

Melody lowered her hand 

“Ditto. As for interrupting your day, I happen to be well aware that you are, in fact finished for the day, so really there is nothing for me to be interrupting, is there?” she challenged., eyes flicking over the phone she’d picked up from were it laid on the table

“Now…” she went on efficiently, tucking her phone into the pocket of her jacket

“I have a...proposition for you. A mutually beneficial one....I promise you” 

Mycroft quirked an eyebrow

“And what exactly is it you require of me? Since you have my working schedule memorised I’m more certain you’re well aware of my minor position within my respective field.” he stated.

Melody suppressed a shiver as she fought to keep up their pretense: his way with words, the way he could string a simple sentence together and still have it sound like the most hypnotic sound in the world.

Melody tilted her head

“Whatever makes you think I have it memorised?” 

Mycroft smirked, a deliberate, intrusive action despite its subtlety and gestured slightly with one hand

“No sign of a diary or notebook of any kind, the only thing you have in your possession is your phone and most likely a defensive weapon of some sort” 

Melodys’ smile wavered but Mycroft spoke before she could, taking a step towards her

“You glanced at your phone yet failed to complete the code to the lock screen - you were either simply checking the time or using it as some pointless distraction” he told her.

_ ‘Damn’  _ Melody thought to herself - stupid mistake!

“You’re very... observant, Mr Holmes” she said, she used a harsher tone to conceal her embarrassment, this  _ had  _ been her idea after all: though, not a fully conscious one in her defence, and Mycroft, feeling kind and rather enjoying the little game his wife had roped him into, added

“But given the late hour you’re obviously on your guard - you’re cautious of London traffic, quite understandable.” 

Melody, her flashed him an expression of thanks, and with her mistake played off, Melodys’ mood lightened and she fell back into her self-assigned role, she dared a soft hum of admiration that made Myroft tense, and she unfolded her legs and got to her feet, letting the skirt of her dress fall, almost, to her ankles

“You really are observant aren't you Mr. Holmes…”

She shrugged off her leather jacket and dropped it onto the table, So far he’d shown the barest amount of interest all part of the game of course

“Myroft, please.” he answered indulgently

“I think we’re beyond formalities are we not, Miss Onyx? He said with a slight roll of his eyes as he glanced around their location

“Melody” she corrected him in turn.

Mycroft nodded once, her choice of attire and lack of any sign of an undergarments beneath, was becoming infinitely more distracting, given the way it clung to her in all the correct places, revealed enough skin to be enticing yet concealing enough to let his imagination run wild, or rather it might have but Melody recaptured his attention by beginning to circle him: A shark in blood infested water.

She may have been drenched in red, but it certainly wasn’t Melody who was they prey in that moment, but the predator

“As for your...position” 

She put a considerable amount of emphasise on that word, Taking slow, lazy strides, the heels of her shoes, which added a decent two and half inches to her actual height, clicked across the paved ground

“As you put it, minor or otherwise, is  _ exactly  _ what I need. All ll I would require from you is... _ information _ ” 

Mycroft shifted where he stood, acting as though this...exchange, wasn’t affecting him as much as it really was, and Melody stopped, having gradually spiraled inwards so that she was just a few inches in front of him

“I mean, nothing indescreat, don’t misunderstand me…” she reassured, rolling the shuriken pendant she wore in her index and middle fingers of her right hand.

Mycroft kept his breathing natural, even managing to steady his own pulse, in spite of the effort it took, but there was little he could do about the dilution of his pupils, the growing...firmness between his legs, yet his posture remained...unyielding

“I don’t doubt it...Miss Onyx.” he assured, leaning his head closer to hers, she was gaze at him with doe-like, lust filled eyes

A sharp jolt of arousal struck her body like a lightning bolt that settled in her lower belly as a warm, spreading heat as she tensed

“Melody.” she corrected, more firmly than she might have intended but it had the most delightful effect on the man in front of her nonetheless, though she could tell has was trying to hide it

“Melody…” he conceded, bending forward, ever so slightly at the waist

“What exactly are you offering in return for this...information?” he asked, straightening his spine.

She raised her hands and loosened his tie, which conveniently matched the colour of her dress, he allowed her to tug him to her level by the lapels of his jacket and brought her lips to his, once again giving her the illusion, outwardly, that she was in control, but the kiss itself was entirely on his terms: he was making her fight to gain a response from him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Mycroft grabbed her waist but otherwise responded with the bare minimum of effort, so Melody pulled away

“Of course, if you’re still uncertain, I’m sure some form of...advanced payment can be arranged, to wet your appetite, so to speak?” 

He bent to level his mouth with her own once more, but as he’d anticipated she avoided the kiss with an effortless tilt of her head so that his breath tickled her neck, after taking a moment to admire her, Mycroft lifted his hand and stroked the pulsing veins in the side of her neck

“Very well, Melody Onyx, persuade me” he challenged.

Burying her hand in his hair, she reunited their mouths, this time pressing her tongue to his lips, demanding entrance, which he gave with an air of superior reluctance that only served to drive the auburn haired womans’ arousal. Mycroft finally responded, returning the kiss but in a reserved, controlled manner, and Melody slid her arms into the open front of his jacket and under his arms to press her fingers into his shoulders, leaning in to him. 

When they parted for air, she was significantly more breathless than her partner, yet her hands clawed at his back, her waist rolled against the firm bulge in his trousers with a deliberate soft moan but when he looked at her, Melodys’ confident, calculating smirk, along with the addition of her dark, dilated pupils and obvious flush of arousal, erased whatever response he’d come up with. 

Keeping her arms anchored around his chest she kissed him again, on the lips, then the jaw, down to where she fought restlessly with his tie once more, loosening it and undoing the top two buttons of his shirt, unable to deny her, MYcroft bent slightly, cupping the back of her head as she nipping at his throat

“Am I to do all the work?” she breathed quickly, touching what she could reach his collarbone and kissing his earlobe. 

“I know you’re not a fan of leg work but…” Melodys’ sentence was interrupted when Mycrofts’ lips met hers in a brief but possessive kiss and his hands traveled up her sides to rest either side of her breast

“As I said, Miss Onyx...persuade me…” he purred.

Melodys’ knees shook and she swallowed anxiously but, determined to rise to his challenge, crooked a finger into the waistband of his trousers and took several steps backwards. He kissed her again but this time she, definitely, refused to relinquish control, as much as she wanted to, and she smirked against his mouth as a soft, barely audible moan escaped him, the sound of the backs of Melodys’ legs hitting the fold out table drowned out the sound but the resulting screech of metal on paved floor made the pair jump slightly and breathlessly end the kiss.

Mycroft let his hand wander between the slit in the thigh of her skirt, her hands slipped out from his jacket to wind around his arms once more, she moaned, more willingly than him, when his fingers found her inner thigh which was already damp with evidence of her arousal. Focusing on her own hands, Melody fought with the buckle of his belt, making Mycroft groan stiffly as she rubbed his growing erection through the rough material of his trousers. 

She felt him shudder and grab for her wrist, twisting her slightly to kiss her temple, creating a path down past her jaw to the slope of her shoulder, cupping her breast with his left hand, and the back of her neck with his right, his fingers curled into the tresses of the ponytail she had pulled her hair into.

Arching into him Melody sighed deeply

“Come now, Mr Holmes, surely I’ve had some sort of sway in your decision” she murmured.

Holding him close, biting back a moan when, with little warning...or maybe she’d been to lost in her own pleasure to notice, Mycrfot bent to suck a nipple through the thin material of her dress, leaving a slightly darkened stain, which did nothing to hide the way her nipple pebbled and became more pronounce in her aroused state

Mycroft hummed without interest

“I must say, Melody Onyx, you do put forward a rather...convincing argument…”

Melody smiled, knowing from his careful tone that he was fighting not to stammer: Understandable since she was still rubbing, kneading at him, through his trousers. Melody made a sound of genuine surprise when Mycroft lifted her onto the table, instinctively she positioned her legs either side of his waist as he gathered the ankle length skirt of her dress, bunching it up to her thighs

...True to his deductions, she wore nothing underneath

“You never mentioned this in your dream…” he told her

Melody chuckle, taking his wrist lightly and guiding his hand to her intimate folds, with a short whine, she gasped

“Wouldn’t...have been any fun if I’d told you everything” she whispered, leaning back as she felt his fingers push in and curl inside her. 

Melody tensed, and grasped her husbands shoulders, rolling her hips greedily against his hand

_ “Christ…”  _ she choked, Mycroft fent to kiss her firmly, and she let him roll and pin her tongue countless times, moving her own against his in response as she tightened her legs around his waist, his fingers pulled back and thrust back into her, hard.

“Mph, still undecided, Mr. Holmes?” she rasped, still trying to keep up the pretense of their little fantasy. She tugged at the hair at his nape, and her forehead knocked against his. 

His long fingers thrust a few more times, stretching her until she trembled violently when he stopped, breaking the kiss as they caught their breath. Melody linked her hand with his, collecting the remains of her juices onto her own fingers, pumping him roughly a few times with Mycroft pressing his nose to her temple, grunting when her hand tightened almost to the point of pain, telling him, without words, to answer and he obeyed through gritted teeth

“Indeed”

There was no need for such...attention, but she seemed eager for him to enjoy the experience just as much as she was, but he was already pulsing and twitching in her hand, despite him outwardly clinging to his posture of cold control and indifference. 

Melody shifted into position, and her husband quickly began to move, pulling her forward slightly so that she was able to more securely wrap her legs around his hips, using this as momentum to meet his thrusts. Melody shoved her hand into his jacket to hook her arms under his once more and grip the back of his shirt, desperately kissing his exposed collar bone, Mycrofts’ hand squeezed her thigh, making her moan, and she lifted her mouth to his as they exchange frantic kisses punctuated by the occasional groan or gap for breath. 

Given the slightly awkward angle, and less than desirable local - in Mycrofts’ opinion anyway, it took them a while to find a decent rhythm, but Mycroft picked up the change in Melodys’ already erratic breath, feeling himself hit something inside her that made him cry out in surprise, and moan with the desire to find it again, with her name falling from her lips in harsh demands that make him want to stop, thinking they should stop, that melted into equally encouraging, even demanding in a way Mycroft wanted to obey until the end of time; this complete contradiction only added to the excitement and desire roiling between them like a rising, furious tide like and ocean in the grips of a storm.

In the midst of their passion, Melody distantly felt one of her shoes slip and fall to the floor, Feeling her release start to build, Melody bit her lip and kicked off the remaining shoe

“Mycroft…” 

Her warning wasn’t exactly necessary, he knew - of course he knew, but the sound, coated with lust and need was as much a delight for him to hear as it apparently was for her to say: calling it unashamedly into the receded shadows of the car park, which remain illuminated by the overheard lights. 

A choked sound broke from her as she clenched around him almost hard enough to halt in his movements, yet at her non-verbal insistence, he continued. The small table rocking beneath them creaked and squealed against the floor. Melody pressed her forehead against his as Mycroft quickly brushed kisses along her throat as she threw back her head as she fell apart in his arms; her walls fluttered and clenched, which soon brought on her partners own orgasm, which ripped through him with a surprising force as he came inside her.

Mycroft continued to move and, as though completely retaking the control he’d relinquished to his wife, he took his time using his fingers to find, then flick and roll her clit, slowing his thrusts, he drew out a second, less violent orgasm from her, without pausing his body, or the tucks and strokes of his fingers until Melody keened, shuddering, shaking uncontrollably. 

They slowed to a stop, and MYcroft took his wifes’ chin in his hand, kissing her deeply and more passionately than he had yet. Pulling the end of her ponytail away from her sweat dampened neck, he placed lazy kisses over her jugular, letting Melody fall limp against him for several moments as they stayed with their arms wrapped around each other.

Her hand fell heavily against his chest with an unsteady chuckle, feeling his heart hammering from the inside, and his hand carded through the, now loosened, ponytail, her hair was in

“As satisfying as your little fantasy, my dear?” he inquired, kissing the top of her head, hearing and feeling her breathing falter as he pulled away, Melody pressed her damp thighs together once her husband had stepped out from between her legs to fix himself and re-buckle his belt, and Melody grinned and looked up at him, still feeling dazed by the after effects of her multiple orgasms

“Better” she insisted.

Mycroft raised his brow, but saw no trace of deception so said nothing for a moment as he took his wifes’ hand so that she could hop down from the table, she collected her shoes and jacket nd carried them as Mycroft lead her by the hand towards the car that had brought him there

“I will admit, that was certainly more entertaining than I’d anticipated” Mycroft said quietly, as though afraid someone might overhear, even though they were entirely alone.

Melody felt her chest swell with delight

“I’m glad you enjoyed it too” she purred

They reached the car and the driver put down the newspaper he’d been reading but Melody paused 

“But…” she turned to Mycroft, leaning against the car, resting her arms along the smooth, polished surface of the roof

“I don’t remember telling you about the lamborghini...how did you know?” she pried

Mycroft smirked and followed Melody into the back seat, sinking into the plush leather

“As with everything else, Melody my love, observation.” he stated simply as Melody dropped her jacket and shoes at her feet, she had a feeling he wasn’t going to offer any more than that, well...not without some persuasion at least. 


	3. BONUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly this fic has been a little rushed, maybe even a bit lazy in parts, but I just need some quick, simple smut to keep my writing inspiration flowing,

They were a fair way from their home and within five minutes of watching the blur of grey industrial building pass by from the window, Melody stretched her arms and legs, feeling the pleasurable ach that came with a very satisfying love-making session, Mycroft pretended not to notice as he checked his phone for Emails and messages. 

Only for Melody to take the device, straddle his waist and drop his phone into the pile containing her jacket and shoes, well out of her husbands reach, they could both hear the powerful engine of the sleek black car, but the ride was incredibly smooth, with barely a single bump in the road felt. Mycroft, surprised, steadied her with his hands on Melodys waist, she tried to move her hand between them but stopped her, threading their fingers together

“Melody...I don’t think my colleagues would be impressed to see on the front page of The Sun that a fellow government worker was not only pulled over for...indecency…” 

Melody kissed his neck, forcing him to focus on his choice of words, something that always came so easily to him

“But also for failing to wear a seatbelt” he added with an exhale

But Melody was determined and continued 

“Hm, you’re the most powerful man in Britain, Mycroft...you want me to stop…?” she said, sucking a bite into his neck until his hand flew up to cradle her head to keep her in place.

Melody turned her head

“Make me” she challenged

Mycroft glanced over her shoulder, the driver at least had the decency to pay more attention to the road than amorous couple in the back seats

Melody pulled away, catching Mycroft's eye. She giggled, reading his thoughts through his expression

“KYLE?!”

Mycroft flinched at the volume of her voice, but the driver whom she’d addressed didn’t move, or give any inclination that he’d heard. That was when MYcroft saw the headphones pushed into the second mans ears. Melody turned back to her husband as the car continued to cruise down the roads at a higher speed than the Jaguar ever did

She pushed a hand back through her husbands hair, kneeling slightly higher than him, making the leather squeak under her weight

“Now” she started softly

“Tell me how you knew about the Lambo,” she demanded. 

Her curiosity was peaked, along with her arousal as she straddled Mycroft in the back of the expensive car, speaking over the invigorating sound of the purring engine

“How did you know I liked them, Lambos I mean?” she urged, feeling harden between her thighs once more as she softly dragged her nails down his neck and massaged his bicep.

She needed to hear it, from her husbands’ mouth how he had deduced such a seemingly insignificant detail that she couldn’t remember so much as hinting at when she’d described the nature of her dream to him. Obviously the Lamborghini had been part of the fantasy, but this, to Melody, was simply an added bonus, and she loved encouraging her husband to use his deductive skills, knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to resist - on more than one level.

And of course, Mycroft was unable to resist, neither the physical hold of his wife or the challenge to prove his deductive abilities. It was going to be a very interesting ride home.


End file.
